


Theatre Kisses

by bluexheart



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexheart/pseuds/bluexheart
Summary: You’re an old friend of Izumi’s. When visiting Mankai Company, you finally decide to confess your feelings.
Relationships: Izumi Tachibana/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Theatre Kisses

You arrive at Mankai Company, here to see your old friend Izumi. You have secretly had a crush on her for years, but you’re scared to tell her - not to mention how Masumi and Sakyo would react if she returned your feelings. But today, you decided, you had to tell her.

“Hi!” Izumi greets you happily, running to give you a hug. As the two of you embrace, you feel your heart fluttering.

”Izumi, can we go talk somewhere private?”

She nods her head and takes your hand, setting off more butterflies in your stomach.

_Here we go._

She led you in to the Mankai Company theatre. The two of you sit down in the seats.

”So... I have something to confess to you. The truth is... I really like you. I have for a long time.” 

“I like you, too,” she replies.

The two of you lean in to share a kiss you’ve been wanting for a long time. Thus, starts a beginning of a happy relationship.


End file.
